Viva New York!
by Starlight Lone-Wolf
Summary: Inspired by the bleach ending 23  Stay Beautiful , AU pretty much life for all the bleach characters in NYC! Including my OC  ToshiroXOC plus extra surprise pairings! Slow update, sorry


Viva New York!

Summary: inspired by the bleach ending 23, AU pretty much life for all the bleach characters in NYC! Including my OC (ToshiroXOC)

FOR THE RECORD! AIZEN & CO + ESPADA ARE **NOT** EVIL IN THIS FIC. I REPEAT - **NOT EVIL!**

A/N (aka Wolfie): OK! I'm finally getting off my lazy ass and writing a Bleach fanfic. Why you ask? 'Cuz Bleach is just that awesome, even though I'm _supposed_ to be updating my other stories but I haven't since forever and I like this sooooo much more. Oh and plz ignore the fact that everyone has Japanese names even though they're in the US.

Ichigo: You really are lazy

Wolfie: shut Up! I've been busy!

Ichigo: With what?

Wolfie: stuff ….. (shifty eyes)

Ichigo: Ha! Told you!

Wolfie: shut up! Fine I'm lazy, happy now?

Ichigo: Yes.

Wolfie: bastard

Ichigo: What was that?

Wolfie: nothing (sing-song voice)

Rukia: Can we get on with this?

Wolfie: Sure bestest buddy. Care to do the disclaimers?

Rukia: sure whatever. Starlight Lone-Wolf does not own any of this. All belongs to Tite

Kubo. She does not even own the story idea

Wolfie: T_T it's sad isn't it. I don't even own the idea

Rukia: she does however own her OC Arisa

Wolfie: wait I do own something? YES!

(rukia and ichigo back away sloooowly)

All: Enjoy and plz R&R

"_" = speaking

'_' = thoughts

**bold = **emphases on something

_**bold italic = **_sound

_italic = breaking the 4__th__ wall, aka (to those who have no idea what I just said) the character (whoever's POV) talking directly to the reader_

_(__**italic bold) = **_A/N

Wolfie: LET'S BEGIN! :3

* * *

3rd person POV

_**Beep, Beeeeep, BEEEEEEEEP!**_

Ugh, stupid alarm clock. An arm reached out from under the mass of sheets and slammed the snooze button. Sunlight shone through the windows into the room. It was exactly 7:30 am in the Big Apple: aka NYC. The door to the room slowly opened and a figure crept into the room up to the bed. The figure, carrying a pot and frying pan, lifted their arms above the bed and _**BAAAAAAAANG!**_

"ARISA! WAKE UP!"

"Ahhhhhh" The sleeping girl awoke with a start from the loud noise(s) and fell off the bed.

"Owwwww. What the hell was that for Rukia?" she said as she rubbed her head, which was sore after the not-so-friendly meeting with the floor

"Time to wake up sleepy head, we've gotta get to the studio by 8 o'clock"

"Ugh, you mean you woke me up **before** 10am? Wait…. What the hell? Rukia it's friggin 7:30 in the morning!"

"Yes it is! I just told you we've got to be at the studio by 8am so get off your lazy ass and GET UP!" Rukia replied before leaving the room through the joint bathroom.

Arisa POV

'Stupid Rukia' I thought as I rubbed my sore head. I walked to the front of the room and locked the door; I mean come on, you can never be too careful, especially when you're a teenage girl getting dressed. And yes, there are **all sorts of people** in the city, some more skilled in the ways of the peeping-ninja than others.

_I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Arisa Kinomoto and I'll be turning 19 in exactly 3 weeks. I have auburn-brown hair that comes a little past my shoulders (I usually wear it in a low ponytail). I also have light blue eyes (which Rukia claims to be the color of the sky but I disagree). You've already met my "roomie", Rukia Kuchiki who happens to be 1 month older than me meaning she's already 19, something she never stops bragging about (so I call her an old hag, which never ceases to piss her off). _

_Rukia and I are singers/idols, working as a duet team for S/S Records (also known on the radio as 424.2 : the Death by Music radio station run by the "Fox-man")_ **[1]**

'Jeez, would it kill her to find some other way to wake me up that **doesn't** include smashing a frying pan above my head?' I thought to myself as I ran out of the elevator and into the lobby. I waved to the manager/check in guy (A/N I have no idea what their called) Sentaro as I ran over to Rukia who was standing impatiently at the front door.

"Took you long enough." She said once I reached her

"Oh, I'm sorry princess, it took me a while to get my 'lazy ass' out of bed" I replied using the same words she said to me 15 minutes ago.

"So you admit you're a lazy ass?" she replied cheekily.

Cue glare. We continued to glare for a few minutes before bursting into laughter.

"Come on, let's go. I don't want to be late."

"Alright" I said, still laughing from our amazingly awesome glaring contest (which I totally won), as we ran out of the building and onto the bustling streets of NYC.

_I guess I owe some people an explanation. You see, being singers/idols and all, Rukia live I in what I guess people would call a big expensive hotel-thing. We're not rich or anything (_**totally lying**)_, our manager just hooked us up here 'cuz he knows the owners. Rukia and I live in two joint bedrooms (joint by a shared double bathroom) on the 4__th__ to top floor (*4) of the Sakura-ken Hotel (_**literally the Cherry Blossom Sword Hotel in Japanese**)_. You see, the owners are really rich and know __**a lot**__ of people. The first 25 floors are for guests and the other 10 are for 'residents' like me and Rukia. The last 10 floors are usually reserved for one person (ex. Rukia and I are the only ones living on our floor). The last 10 floors start over again starting with *1 as the top floor working downward (the last residential floor is *10). Three other friends of ours (who also work at S/S Records) live on the *3, *5 and *6 floors. Hope that clears things up._

It was 1 minute to 8 when Rukia and I burst through the front doors of S/S Records and into the elevator. We burst out of the elevator and zoomed down the hallway to get to our recording room.

"SAFE!" we screamed as we slid into the room right when the clock struck 8.

"YES!" we high fived each other as we celebrated making it to work on time.

"It's good to see you two so lively in the morning, especially you Arisa, but you do know it's ok to be a little late right?" our manager said as he walked into the room.

I playfully glared at him for the comment but I let it slide, he was right after all, I was **not** a morning person.

"We know Aizen, but we're **never** on time, can't we at least enjoy it just this once?" I replied.

He laughed, "Sure, go ahead".

"Yes!" We high fived again. Our manager, Aizen, just smiled as he sipped his coffee and looked over some paperwork, most likely a new song for us. Our manager and kickass songwriter was Aizen Sosuke. (_**I know his name's backwards but deal with it, it's my fic**_) He was always cool headed and never yelled at us, just scolded us in a fatherly way (that's why he's more of a father figure to me and Rukia). He also has a knack for writing the coolest songs. Most of the time he'll sit down with me and Rukia and we'll brainstorm ideas for a song we'd like to sing and BOOM, the next day or two he's got it all written out, music + lyrics. It's pretty cool.

"What the hell are they so happy about?"

Of, course. A day is never complete without our little-ball-of-sunshine security guard, Ichigo. Ichigo was 19, going on 20 with bright orange hair (which he swears is natural) and was pretty tall for his age. He also knew several martial arts, had a strong need to protect people and was naturally very intimidating; making him the perfect bodyguard.

"O Rukia!" I sang, "looks like your boyfriend's finally here. I was wondering when our little ball of sunshine would pop up."

"For the hundredth time we are NOT DATING!" they both yelled simultaneously. I sniggered. They soooo liked each other but were too blind to see how madly in love the other was for them.

"Denial!" I sang. They glared at me. "Haha, anyway Ichigo we're happy because we finally made it to work on time today! Isn't that incredible?"

He raised a brow. "You guys made it on time? How the hell did Rukia manage to wake you up this morning yet alone make it one time?"

I glared at him and punched his arm.

"Ha, was that supposed to hurt?" he mocked. I just glared harder while Rukia laughed in the background. From the side of my vision I could see Aizen holding in a laugh as well. I would've snapped back at him if our real ball of sunshine hadn't popped in.

"Good morning guys~!" he sang with his signature smile.

"Morning Wess" we all replied. 15-year-old Wonderweiss Sosuke (nicknamed Wess) was the cutest kid ever (even if he **is** a teenager). He's Aizen's adopted son and practically a little brother to everyone at S/S Records. He acted as his dad's and everyone else's assistant, running around with paperwork and coffee, always with a smile on his face (unlike a certain strawberry top) **[2]**. In his hand were a couple of coffees and cappuccinos.

"Morning Rukia, Arisa. Want something to drink? I have a vanilla cappuccino for you Rukia,"

"Thanks Wess" she said as she took the cup labeled "**R**"

"and a caramel-mocha cappuccino for you Arisa, just the way you like it with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle on top."

I was seriously drooling. Nothing is better than a hot cappuccino to wake you up in the morning.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed as a glomped him, almost making him spill the drinks if Ichigo hadn't caught them. I took my cup (labeled "A") and took a big sip.

"Ahhh, that hits the spot. Thanks Wess"

"Haha, anytime girls." He said as he left the room, most likely to give the rest of the drinks to the other staff members. Rukia, Ichigo and I started to chat when we heard another person enter the room.

"Oh! Uncle Gin, good morning! Here's your coffee."

"Why, dat's kind of ya Wess, thanks." He said as he patted Wess' head. Just 'cuz it was 'family' Wess let it slide.

" 'Morning Gin." We all said.

"Nice to see your awake." Aizen said

"Haha, 'morning to you, girls and 'course I'm awake, though dis coffee's gonna help a lot." He replied.

Gin Ichimaru was our musical producer. He made the mixes and music for all of our songs. He was a music whiz and was always complimenting us, giving us pointers or pointing out things we might want to improve on. He also was the host for S/S Record's radio show (aka. Death by Music's host _The Fox-man_). Rukia came up with the fake name because of how Gin never stops smiling and can be really cunning when he wants to be. Just like with Wess, Gin was an uncle/another father figure to Rukia and I and above all my teacher in all things devious, cunning and trickery (traits Aizen isn't to happy about for both of us).

Gin and Aizen started talking about today's itinerary and Rukia, Ichigo and I resumed our previous conversation. After a few minutes of casual chatting (or in the three of our cases, me inputing my glorious sarcasm and making repeated jokes about Rukia and Ichigo being a couple and the two of them heatedly denying everything) the door burst open. Aizen visibly cringed at the loud bang the door made when it hit the wall. As usual, one minute we're all chatting nicely (maybe not in mine and Ichigo's case) and the next, Rukia and I are being suffocated in a death-grip hug from three large breasted women (_**A/N betcha can't guess who they are**_)

"Ompf ..Ori…hi…me….can't…..breath!" we both shouted.

"Oops. Sorry." We were freed and gasped for breath for a few seconds before facing 3 of our best friends.

"Morning everyone." they said.

"Morning girls" we all replied.

The three girls before us were the "Busty Trio" and also three of Rukia and I's best friends. Also living at the Sakura-ken hotel were Orihime Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto and Yoruichi Shihion.

_Orihime was the youngest at 19 years old, bright orange hair that went past her shoulders (again, she swears its natural) and soft brown eyes. Orihime was the soft-spoken one of the group, and also the most emotional one. She used to have a crush on Ichigo before realizing he only had sights for Rukia (Rangiku, Yoruichi and I are trying to hook her up with someone). Next was Rangiku, at 21 years old, she also had wavy orange hair (what's with all these people and orange hair?) and light blue-grey eyes. Rangiku was the flirt and drinker of the group. Despite her mischievous antics and drinking habits she had a strong maternal instinct and was always there for anyone. The 'mother' of the group was Yoruichi. Yoruichi was the oldest at 23 years old and dark blue-violet hair. She was the most mature one (I think) and also had tendencies to sneak out at night to drink or go out with guys. _

"Hey everyone! Do you remember what day it is?" Rangiku said, as bubbly as ever. Whatever was going on today sure had her excited (_**that's what she said. XD I couldn't help it!)**_Rukia, Ichigo and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Today's the day the reporters from the NYC Times come to interview all of us

(_**-_- meh, I lost my creative streak. I couldn't think of anything good for the title of a newspaper)**_ We all face-palmed. Of course! How could we forget?

"Oooooh yeaaaaa. I forgot about that….." I said

"Ooo. I can't wait to meet them!" Orihime said

Rangiku had a mischevious look in her eyes.

"Neither can I, I saw a few of them at our show the other night and one of them was hoooot" she said with a smirk

I mentally face-palmed. Of, course. The one newspaper that was going to interview us **had** to have a guy that caught Rangiku's eye. Of, course. A little light bulb went off in my head. I sneaked my way over to Rangiku.

"Hey, Rangiku, do you think any of them would be Orihime's type" I whispered in her ear. She smirked. Yoruichi smirked as well, obviously hearing what I said. Orihime, the dense little girl she is, remained blissfully unaware of our sneaky conversation as she chatted with Rukia.

"None of the guys that I saw seemed her type but they did say that they were going to send some different people to today's interview." She replied.

Ah, the possibilities. We were all determined to find Orihime's perfect guy. I walked back over to Rukia and Orihime and started chatting with them. Yoruichi and Matsumoto took this as an opportunity to devise another secret plan. Unbeknown to me, they were plotting to find **my** perfect guy as well.

"You talked with them, did they say anything about a younger reporter? Someone around Arisa's age?" Yoruichi asked Matsumoto.

Grinning, she replied "Now that you mention it, yes. They said something about two younger staff members, one's an editor and the other's a reporter. The young reporter is supposed to be coming today."

Both women smirked at each other, already hatching up an evil plan.

* * *

**[1] **This is a TOTAL reference to the actual show. In japanese 42-42 (shini shini) literally means death-death (a reference to them being shinigamis aka death gods) and S/S is for Soul Society. The fox-man is also a nickname for Gin considering his personality and ability to NEVER stop smiling.

**[2] **strawberry is a reference to ichigo's hair color and name (ichigo means strawberry in japanese).

So? How was it? I'm actually pretty happy with this one. I finally made some longer chapters and I'm actually dedicated to this story (this = FAST UPDATES!)

Ichigo: yea, right. fast updates my ass

Wolfie: poor, poor strawberry (cue anger mark on ichigo's forhead). I already have the second chapter started so HA!

Ichigo: wow. that's a first

Wolfie: *glare*

Rukia: Anyway. Plz R&R your feedback is appreciated

All: Ja Ne!


End file.
